


penitent magdalene

by devilmandykebaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Eyes, Fallen Angels, M/M, Religious Guilt, Sexual Content, Spoilers, like a lot of them, like angels do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: Dimitri cannot forgive himself, even in death.





	penitent magdalene

The monastery was covered in a haze—fog, dirt and the light of daybreak. It could have been the same beloved place he spent that sacred year in, but Dimitri knew better than that. Although in this state time had lost its meaning, one could never return to the past, the way things once were. 

Dimitri rested against a white poplar. It had some carvings in it, mostly that of student couples, graffiti, inside jokes... In another life, D+D could have been on that tree. A million lifetimes ago, it could have been. 

He had no idea how much time had passed since he fell. Even death was not enough to free him from the weight of his sins, it seemed. Was he to spend the rest of eternity wandering this continent, ravaged by the one he hates most? The one he failed to defeat? The place where everyone he loved had died—  
Dimitri shut his eye. Hopefully, he could fall into a hibernation, or even better, an eternal slumber...

—

Dimitri awoke, as he always did. If possible, he would have cried, mutilated himself, ended it for real, the way he thought Edelgard had. But after his fall, he found he was unable to interact with anything in the physical world, or his own being. He may as well have been a spirit. There was no one who could tell him what he was or wasn’t. Dedue, his eternal protector and beloved, was in heaven, where he was meant to be. Dimitri was stupid to believe he would be able to stay in such a place, where one as good as Dedue departed to at their time of mutual death. Dimitri could still recall that moment clearly, but tried not to—it hurt whatever was left of his heart, if he still had one at all. If he attempted to reach inside his chest, his hand went directly through. How desperately he wished to feel something, anything. The pain he had felt being alive—at least he was able to feel. When thinking of Dedue, the most feeling was stirred in him. Sadness, regret, a semblance of love lost. 

Was Dedue thinking of him?

—

Dimitri had decided to visit the cathedral. Faerghus was a highly religious country, yes, but he had never felt particularly devout, especially in his final years. How ironic it felt now, a fallen angel, or maybe a demon, a ghost.. to be praying to be let into heaven once more.

It was selfish, but he wished Dedue would fall, too. He was tired of being alone. Dedue had already followed him to Hell, died for him—where was he now? Had he finally freed himself of his ties to the delusional prince? 

Dimitri missed him. For the first time since he fell, the prince cried. 

—

He thought himself unable to interact with the physical world; but as the fallen prince cried, his demonic tears stained the ground red and burned through like acid. 

—

It was raining. Dimitri looked in a puddle to see if his reflection was visible. Reflected back was truly a demon. The left side of his face had become completely covered by eyes—though he was unable to see anything out of them. However, they undoubtedly were able to cry. Through them, he still saw visions of Duscur, his father, Rodrigue, all his childhood friends who were slaughtered in his name. Surely, they were all in heaven. So why was he still seeing them? Was he to be tortured in this way forever? Of his twelve wings, those on the left were almost completely destroyed, as if they had burned up in the atmosphere. A reminder that Dimitri was not even able to try and fly back, if that was the way to heaven at all. So here he was, broken upon Fódlan once again, as if he had never left in the first place.

—

Dimitri could have traveled anywhere in the world—he had no need to eat, sleep, nothing could hurt him. But, the small sliver of hope he had insisted he wait at Garreg Mach lest someone return for him. So, he waited.

—

The cathedral floor had become a singed mess of ash and blood, unrecognizable from the original stone from which it had been constructed: all Dimitri knew how to do was destroy, contort and hurt in his own name. 

—

“Dimitri.”

The prince was resting against the poplar again. He ignored the auditory hallucinations as best he could, but this one sure was insistent. He closed his eye shut and tried to sleep again.

“Dimitri, I have come for you.”

...

Dimitri felt something. 

“Dimitri, my love—“

He opened his eye, and in unison the contorted angel’s eyes did too—

“Look away, please—“

Dedue took Dimitri’s face fully in his hands, forcing him to look forward at the man before him. 

“I cannot, Dimitri; I have been away from you for far too long, I shall never look away from you again.”

Dimitri attempted to shake himself from Dedue’s grasp, but was held firm. 

“I...I am a monster, even more so now than I was in life, Dedue, do you not find me disgusting, surely-“

Dedue crushed Dimitri to him, somehow, he could do so. Before Dimitri could protest, or even think properly—he had not felt touch in a hundred, a thousand years— Dedue placed the gentlest of kisses upon the left side of Dimitri’s face. 

“It is time to return home, my love.”

What was left of Dimitri’s body was racked with sobs, and Dedue kissed him over and over again on the distorted flesh. 

“Again and again, you save me,” Dimitri sobbed, acidic, bloody tears falling from his amalgamation of eyes. “And for what? Even in death, I have become a monster. I cannot escape my sins, nor even attempt to atone for them now.”

Dedue only held him closer, tears burning his skin, the smell of sick flesh permeating the air.

“You misunderstand, Dimitri,” Dedue said. “You are so compassionate, too self-hating, you do not allow yourself to rest even in death.”

“I fell, Dedue...what is to be misunderstood, aside from me being unfit to be among those there?”

Dimitri’s body was shaking. Dedue never failed to make him feel too small, too precious. 

Dedue continued rubbing the wings on his left side. Dimitri’s breath hitched in his throat—had he been breathing before this? He couldn’t remember.

“I died with no regrets, Dimitri. I fought my utmost to protect you, and was even blessed to be able to die with you,” Dedue explained, calm as ever. 

“And?”

Dedue gave him a soft smile. “Did you leave Fódlan with any regrets?”

Dimitri knew what Dedue was trying to say. Dimitri died by that woman’s hand, after seeing all his friends slaughtered, unable to get revenge like he swore he would to the unrelenting voices--that he heard even in the afterlife.

“So I am to wander this land forever because I lived a fruitless life, unable to atone; only hurting those I loved—“

“You have already been forgiven.”

Dedue’s flesh continued to burn by Dimitri’s tears. He held Dimitri tightly, flush to his chest, as if he felt nothing, as if Dimitri wasn’t hurting him even now. 

“How can that be so?!” Dimitri sobbed. “I am not deserving—“

“You must forgive yourself, my beloved. If you wish to return home, you must.”

Home: what a foreign word. 

“Am I truly allowed? Is this not a trick? You must be another demon, attempting to only bind me here further—“

Dedue kissed Dimitri fully, now, wiping his tears, cradling his head-wings as he tried to make Dimitri understand the only way he knew he would. Dimitri sobbed and moaned in unison, both their faces an acidic, holy mess. Dimitri kissed him back, trying to make himself believe—his clawed hands dug into Dedue’s back, his legs wrapped around him as if he was trying to fuse into his body.

“Dedue-ah—“

“It is time to come home, Dimitri. You are so loved.”

They separated by a few inches, connected by a bloody string of saliva. Dedue was so, so beautiful, even more radiant than he was in life. 

Dimitri had nothing left in him to argue. To him, Dedue’s word was all that mattered anymore. What else was left for him?

—

Dimitri couldn’t help it—he already knew himself a sinner.

He leaned in to kiss Dedue more, grinding his ass against his hardening cock, barely shielded by his ivory tunic. 

“Dima—“

“I always wanted you to fuck me here. In school—I wanted you—“

“You could have had me,” Dedue grunted as Dimitri’s ass pushed down against him with increasing force. “I was always yours, anything you wanted, anything—“

“I knew,” Dimitri said, taking Dedue’s cock in his hand, trying not to hurt him. “I knew; and that’s why I never asked.”

What a coupling they were— a fallen, demonic beast about to be fucked on sacred ground. 

“I died for you,” Dedue was biting Dimitri’s neck, now, making it bleed, dripping down his body like paint. “I loved you so much. I love you so much.”

“I love you more, and that’s why I wish you lived,” Dimitri moaned, his hand sliding up and down Dedue’s cock with a vengeance—wanting it in him, wrecking him as soon as possible.

Dimitri felt so infinitely loved in the arms of this man, he forgot every reason why he fell, how could anything be wrong in the world when he had Dedue; whom he loved and loved him back?

Dedue shoved his fingers in Dimitri’s mouth, who sucked them with a vigor and moaned theatrically, and felt Dedue’s cock twitch in his hand as he did so. Dimitri grinned smugly, cat-like. He was happy if even in this grotesque state, he could give Dedue pleasure. He wanted to be used so badly, maybe then could he forgive himself and go back home with him.

The spit-soaked fingers now found their way to Dimitri’s hole, and he opened up easily for Dedue, grinding back down on them in his lap. 

“Mm, even your fingers are so big, Dedue, you’re so, so...”

“Yeah,” Dedue grunted, moving them in and out. Their eyes were locked, filled with lust and urgency.

Dimitri had become lost in his own pleasure, and had neglected Dedue’s cock. He reached back towards it but his hand was batted away. 

“Impatient,” Dedue smiled. 

Dimitri was ridiculously hard from being spread alone, combined with the feeling of being held, touched, it was all too much, he felt as though his entire being was on fire.

“Fuck me,” Dimitri moaned, bouncing on Dedue’s fingers so hard they could break. “Fuck me open, I know you want to. Use me, make me forget—“

Dedue kissed him, trying to make his prince stop saying such ridiculous things. He felt all of Dimitri’s eyes bulge and pulsate against him as he slipped his cock inside, slowly, savoring the sweet feeling. 

Instinctively, all of Dimitri’s wings wrapped around Dedue, pulling them so close there was hardly room to breathe. Their faces could have been glued from all the sweat, tears, spit and blood, and Dedue could live a happy life like that, fused together with his beloved, some fucked-up creation of their beings.

“Dedue! Fuck me, I said to f—“

Dedue thrusted all the way inside, punctuating the action by kissing Dimitri again, his tongue moving against his sharp teeth, tasting his mouth. 

Dimitri’s legs were locked around Dedue, rocking back and forth against his cock, sobbing against Dedue’s mouth, who was in turn worshipping Dimitri’s own despite how monstrous he was.

“Dedue—mm- love you, love you—“

“And I you, Dimitri--”

In another life, they could have made love, but they were fucking, outside the place they spent the last innocent days of their lives, Dimitri a contorted mess of what he once was. Dedue’s back was bloody in Dimitri’s grip; Dedue returned the favor by biting Dimitri’s lip, which earned him a glorious moan from his prince. 

Dedue knew he found that precious spot inside Dimitri when his eyes bulged once more. 

“Fuck,” Dimitri whined. “Fuck, Dedue, I need more, I need you, give it to me harder, I want it to hurt—“

Dedue quickened his pace, Dimitri a mewling, squirming mess in his lap. Soon, Dimitri came all over Dedue without a single touch to his cock. 

“Cum inside me;” Dimitri begged, a wreck after his orgasm. He was no longer putting in the work to ride Dedue, he was simply clinging to him, moaning his name over and over like a prayer. His body became doll-like in Dedue’s arms, no energy left, he had exerted everything left within him and was ready to be taken care of as he always had been, in another life. 

With a few more thrusts, Dimitri got his wish. With a final cry of his love's name, Dedue came inside. Dimitri clamped his legs around Dedue tighter, as if it would help Dedue’s cum stay inside, not wanting to let a single drop escape. He had missed the sensation of touch, love, being held; and now this fullness would leave him feeling empty any other moment. 

“Dima...” Dedue panted, stroking Dimitri’s sweaty, disheveled hair. 

“Yes,” Dimitri said. It wasn’t a question, but it didn’t matter, he smiled dumbly at the man he loved, who loved him despite his ragged appearance, one wicked enough to have fallen from the heavens.

They kissed once more, as if to close out a chapter. And Dimitri, content and safe at last, fell asleep in Dedue’s arms.

—

“Your father is proud of you, Dima. Please, let him say so to you personally.”

“I am afraid,” Dimitri whispered. “I have heard their voices for far too long.”

“It is over now,” Dedue placed an arm around Dimitri. “It is time to rest.”

“Yes,” Dimitri leaned into him. “Perhaps I wasn’t meant for this land. I never was.”


End file.
